Five Times Ianto Didn't Have Breakfast With Jack, And One Time He Did
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Does what it says on the tin.


"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Remind me to ask you for Saturday morning off."

"Huh?"

"Remind me to ask you for -"

"Isn't that what you just did?"

"No. I asked you to remind me."

"Well, why? Saturday morning off. Okay."

"Uh-uh. I'll ask you when we're 'at work'."

Jack rolled his eyes. "The difference between this room and my 'office' is approximately 8 feet, Ianto."

"And that's an 8 foot difference between asking you a work favour _in bed_ , and asking you a work favour _at work_."

Proper Mr. Jones. Jack couldn't help grinning and running his fingers through Ianto's hair. "Alright, baby. I'll remind you. And I bet I'll say yes then, too."

* * *

Saturday morning was… odd. Jack and Ianto got up and went through the morning routine as usual, except for Ianto not showering and dressing first thing, and not sharing breakfast with Jack, and then getting Jack into his coat but seeing him off 'to the office' instead of leaving with him.

Ianto hadn't mentioned what he was planning to do with his Saturday morning, and Jack hadn't asked. It didn't seem like something Ianto was 'hiding', and Jack was never one to push for information unless it seemed necessary. It was just as likely that Ianto was going to the barber and having his shoes shined as much as anything.

But halfway to the Hub, Jack's curiosity kicked in and went immediately to overdrive. His first inclination was to simply text Ianto and ask, but sudden curiosity at that point was far too likely to earn him a smartass response. Jack decided to find out for himself. He always liked watching Ianto candidly anyway. And it was _so_ not stalking if the 'target' was already shagging you rotten six nights of ten.

Jack casually hung around the Hub that morning, avoiding getting too 'into' anything particular and checking his IJ-tracker regularly. It was 10:18 when Ianto finally left the flat and, apparently, walked to the Plass. Jack thought for a moment that Ianto just wanted a morning to himself and was headed into the Hub, but his tracker stopped up on Mermaid Quay.

Jack debated with himself for about 4 seconds on whether to go up and look in or whether to be remotely respectful before grabbing his coat and hopping on the paving slab. "Just going to grab some takeaway coffees, since we're without our caffeine dealer. Back soon!" Jack called to the team on his way up.

Jack followed his tracker to Ianto's favourite bistro. Suddenly, Jack was apprehensive. This was starting to exhibit all the hallmarks of 'better off not knowing'. Not that that ever stopped Jack Harkness. But who would Ianto be having brunch on Saturday morning at his favourite place with? Jack kept back a bit, coolly hanging around to see if he could peer inside without being noticed.

He spotted Ianto straight away, looking incredible as usual in slightly greyer than his usual black suit. For a moment, Jack was acutely jealous and more than a bit worried. Then he watched as an older couple who'd just walked into the restaurant were greeted fondly by Ianto and sat at the table for three with him. Jack just grinned and shook his head at himself.

It was only when the invisible lift was halfway back down that he remembered his excuse for going out had been coffee for the team.

* * *

When Ianto walked in at 11:57, Jack had to hold himself back from interrogating. He knew Ianto had no living grandparents, and that couple _had_ to be too old to be an aunt and uncle.

"Need coffee before I get started for the afternoon?" Ianto asked, peeking into Jack's office.

Jack kept his eyes on the ledger in front of him, shrugged, and pointed at his takeaway cup.

Ianto rolled his eyes and waited by the door for a minute before shaking his head and perching himself on Jack's desk. "You could just ask, you know."

"Ask what?" Jack said, frowning and tapping a pencil as if concentrating on the expense column.

Ianto plucked the pencil from his hand.

"Thought you wanted me to get through this?" Jack growled.

Ianto said nothing.

Finally, Jack sighed in exasperation. "Ok, you win. What were you up to this morning?"

"You mean, 'who was that you were having brunch with at the bistro'?"

Jack crossed his arms. "Your back was to the door! How do you -"

"Jack… there's a bar at the back of the restaurant, right? With a mirror… opposite the front door. Come on, Jack. What am I, an amateur?"

" _Definitely_ not!"

"Anyway, it was my granddad's sister and brother-in-law. They wrote last week and said they would be in Cardiff, and asked if they could take me to breakfast. Naturally, I treated them, but, still. So you see, nothing to be jealous of."

Jack smiled. "Glad you got to catch up, that's good. And I _wasn't_ jealous. Just… watching your back."

"Hasn't changed much since last night, has it?" Ianto smirked, returning Jack's pencil.

"I don't know… maybe I better check again?"

"Work to do," Ianto reminded cheerily, tapping at the ledger in front of Jack before heading out of Jack's office and up to the tourist office.


End file.
